


right now

by englandziam



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, cuddles (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loses his grandfather whilst he's on tour and Zayn is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	right now

It's cold as Zayn steps out onto the balcony, the cool wind sweeping against his skin. Liam's been outside for almost an hour now, only a cut off sleeve shirt and a pair of joggers wrapped to his body. He's barely noticed the goosebumps that crawl up his arms.

"Liam?" Zayn asks quietly, his voice soft and velvety and everything Liam needs to hear right now. The younger boy doesn't speak, just continues to look out onto the hushed city, the burning cigarette held between two fingers. Zayn's face falls as he notices the item, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Can you put the cigarette out?"

"No," Liam mutters, his voice hoarse and full of nothing.

"Please? I don't like it when you smoke."

"You smoke," Liam says flatly, not bothering to turn around as Zayn steps up behind him.

"Look at me," he says in a whisper, holding back the smile as Liam eventually turns and presses his back against the railings. "Come inside."

"No."

"Why not?" Zayn questions softly, reaching out to brush his fingertips under Liam's chin. Liam relaxes slightly, releasing a tiny part of the tension his body holds.

"They're in there," Liam says and waves his cigarette holding hand to the french windows and inside the hotel room where the other boys sit.

"I can get rid of them, Li. Do you want me to get rid of them?"

Liam nods, chewing on his lower lip as Zayn gives a small smile, breathtakingly beautiful, and drums his fingers softly against Liam's cheek before turning and walking back into the hotel room. He returns only a few minutes later, standing at the door.

"They're gone...can you come in now?" Zayn asks slowly. "You're going to catch a cold."

Liam mutters under his breath as he tosses the cigarette to the floor and puts it out with his foot. Zayn is glad, he doesn't like the thought of the smoke suffocating Liam's lungs. It's different with his own self.

"Come sit with me," Zayn ushers quietly, keeping the small smile on his lips as he takes himself to the small couch and beckons Liam over. Liam eventually agrees, moping his slouched body over to the couch and plopping himself down next to Zayn.

"What do you need?" The dark boy asks, watching carefully as Liam looks up to him.

"You," he says lowly. "I just need you, Zayn."

Zayn nods once, closing the gap between the two boys and wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulders. The other falls to place around his neck when the younger boy rests his head into Zayn's chest and begins to cry. Zayn lets his fingers lock in the back of Liam's hair, the gesture familiar and comforting to the broken boy. The crying grows louder and Zayn closes his eyes as he brings a short kiss to Liam's forehead, leaving his lips resting against cold skin.

It takes time, about half an hour for Liam to stop crying altogether and soon he lies numb in Zayn's arms, the only place he'd want to be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zayn asks in a soft whisper, his lips in Liam's hair as his fingertips trail down the younger boys' spine.

Liam nods with a shrug in Zayn's arms, letting out a guarded sigh.

"Mum called me earlier," he says almost silently, though Zayn can hear every word perfectly clearly. "My grandad...um, he's dead."

"Liam," Zayn says softly, running his hands up Liam's back in comfort. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't even be there," Liam says with a tiny whimper. "I can't be with any of my family."

"You can go home, Li."

"I can't...it takes twenty four hours to get home and I'd have to come straight back after his funeral and I can't let the fans down like that. I can't let you down."

"You wouldn't be letting me down," Zayn whispers and presses a light kiss to Liam's cheek. "You'll never let me down, Liam."

"I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do," Liam says quietly, his voice hoarse from all of the crying.

"You should call your family," Zayn says softly, gently. "Maybe not right now, but soon. Call your grandma, Liam."

Liam nods slowly, nuzzling his head up Zayn's body and into the crook of his neck. His safe place. Zayn drops a gentle kiss to the top of Liam's head and Liam's arms wrap around Zayn's waist, pulling their bodies closer so there is no space between them.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Zayn asks in a whisper, his lips cool against Liam's ear.

"You could kiss me," Liam says with a small smile, pulling out from Zayn's hold to look up at the boy. His eyes are red and blotchy and his hair is ruffled but he still looks beautiful, angelic even.

"That's all?" Zayn says with a clipped laugh, smiling at Liam's soft expression.

"That's all I'll ever want," Liam smiles softly with the gentle reminder, crawling his fingers to cup Zayn's cheeks. Their lips meet with a warm touch and Liam lazily drags his tongue across Zayn's lower lip.

Liam craves Zayn. It's a mixture of the sadness and pain and anger and he needs Zayn. He needs every little part of Zayn. The touches, kisses, scent, taste. He needs everything crammed into the beautiful body he's fallen in love with to hold and comfort him.

And Zayn's perfectly okay with that.


End file.
